conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Blor
Babbling and slightly demented examples: :Bler blor blʌr. – the Blor speaker speaks Blor (by speaking Blor). :Leɣ loiɣ lʌiɣu loɣal louɣu. – The light bearer enlighted the enlighted area with light from a light source. Blor is the babbling language. General information Blor has no history except in my brain. There are various hypotheses why it emerged there: # it is a certain kind of nerd dementia praecox that in time results in the nerd hacking in on a mediawiki media wiki wikiwiki, # it is a that enslaves large parts of the humanity in an where they're (we're) being exploited and living in eternal poverty and misery sobbing! (don't forget "sobbing") # I just felt for it. Blor is an experimental engelan that is concentrated not on grammar, which seems to be the usual conlangers interest, but on orthogonal word formation, perhaps something like polysynthesis, and on strictly distinguishing between the world-thought relational perspectives: * das ding in sich short ding, the item in the world that I refer to, * appearance, the inner image of the ding as presented in the vision center of the brain, * conception, the conception/imagination of or expectation from a ding, as dictated by private experience or information that have been provided to me, combined with intelligence and intuition, * label, conventional name or phrase for the ding, used for speach, * relations between these four. Inspirations Inspirations (in disorder): * Ithkuil/Ilaksh * IUPAC chemical terminology, Binomial nomenclature * Polysynthetic languages, Germanic languages, modern French, religious scripture Sanskrit * Triliteral root languages * Bantu languages * Chinese Philosophy and rationale I don't exactly know why I'm wasting my time with this stuff, except a vague hunch that I need to break the limits of my languages, (native) and (secondary), and find some generic notation of semantics. The language Blor is an experiment that has been ongoing in my brain for some years, except I didn't know how to name it. Non-goals I have the following non-goals: * If I'll write a fantasy/scifi book, I won't use Blor for that, but something more like a hybrid of and the ugliest natural languages to be found on planet Earth (excepting English: Too bad! People ought to survive hearing it). * I'm not producing an international auxiliary language – most are fundamentally unusable except as for pidgin usage. The grand successful international auxiliary language don't exactly require to be replaced – it is weird enough to deserve my admiration, although its long words makes it overly talkative. * I'm not aiming towards something democratic like "every stupid fool should be able to learn it", a few stupid fools may actually want to (sorry for them), most may not, but it's not going to be a survival issue for any of us. * It's not going to be beautiful and/or "natural" – "naturalness" is the linguists' general admiration of crippled languages, I prefer the weird unnaturalness of Esperanto, before the "natural" sucker language par excellence , the language that proudly exclaims: ::"Look here! No grammar, no word formation!" (nothing to be proud about) * I won't satisfy Noam Chomsky's desire for the language being "linguistic", I'm not a language analyser, I'm a language user. If Chomsky have nothing to analyse, it is of no consequence at all. * No ease of pronunciation, but neither making the language excessively hard to hear correctly – the phonology may be extensive, but not unnaturally so. Perhaps-goals My goals are, perhaps: * Word formation rules, and being my favourites, word root composition will be so designed so that most root compounds have just one syllable per root, in order to allow for very long compositions, c.f. tripotassiumhexanitrocoboltate (K3Co(NO)6), which might become something analogous to "tri-ptas-hex-nirt-cpalt-at"; even though non-nerds will refuse to ever use such constructs, Blor is primarily directed towards mapping the needs of scientists, who are all nerds. Those who dislike it may instead opt to use the intauxlan of utter simplicity: – a language of only seven allowed syllables, say tripotassiumhexanitrocoboltate in Solresol and I'll eat my underwear!! * I will sometimes sacrifice simplicity for brevity, such that a certain root have a default number/case, then the number/case endings are (normally) dropped – except when speaker decides that clarity is essential. * Experiment with philosophical ontological and epistemiological models of objects, images, imaginations, and relations between them. * Experiment with various equality rules, such as default noun-pronoun equalities, try around with Japanese wa-ga analogues for regulating thema-rema. * I may dive deeply in pragmatics. * I'll decidedly respect neurophysiological rules of comprehensibility, not creating a language requiring some 10 words in the short-term memory to comprehend a sentence, few long dependencies, avoidance of embedded subclauses, avoidance of initial vagueness of speach. * The main side product is expected to be a semantic notation. Phonology Word roots follow the pattern: clusterVocalLiquid = CVL The initial consonant cluster and the liquid defines a general concept as in triliteral root languages (most notably: Arabic and Hebrew), and the vocal derives a precise meaning, the vocal either being a vowel or a diphthong. Consonant clusters Vocals Vowels Ææ, Ʌʌ, Ɒɒ, Ɛɛ, Œœ, Ɐɐ, Ɔɔ, Ee, Øø, Əə, Oo, Ii, Yy, Ɨɨ, Uu Diphthongs Liquids β, ð, ɣ, ʕ, l, ɭ, m?, n, ɳ, ŋ?, r, ɺ, ʁ, z Alphabet IPA. Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Numbers There are three numbers in Blor: Cases Grammatical cases Grammatical cases are cases which play a role in the sentence, not just as a specification to a noun phrase. The verb to some degree decides what cases are valid in a sentence. The verb also specifies the exact role for the noun with a certain case, so the meaning of cases are very generalized outside the context of a certain verb. Attributive cases Declination ||Lorem ipsum capitum et podum dolor (scoscavum et fotsvampium) sit amet, consectetuer fiscifulius elit. Aenean commodovaranus lingula capybaraque dolor. Aenean massa suahili et huiambo buana. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis naufragium potatis, nascetur ridiculucifer mumlimus. Donec quam crubba, ultricies nec senapo et cetschupo corvus (sausagus) est, mrutior ma amritam gamaia, pretium quis allahoacbar shemaisraelque, sem alleluia paternoster. Nulla consequat massa idiotas quis blablant. Et paetruish scaevaesh aeliuntsh vinac. Restmc cenu taenthur shar cusuthurash bananibus et aeplibus larisalisvla pesc spante taenthur. Sa shran sharc clthii taersna thui span thi ml aeshiethic rashnas. Cras lapidus gargantua Lex Luthor et Supervirus cum oculis laseris et roentgenis. Vivamus elementum oxygenum atman clarus semper nisi. Aenean voluptate femeie eleifend treibaracavoum Didonis ullarulla umpapumpaque lei ceitud vulpina matrona Remus Romulusque fabricant. Abracadabra leo lingula, portabilitator cossan mu hestenque brunteque, et Abracadabraham Hocusfiliocusham vitae, elephantiasis ac, enim. |} Adjectives Essential form, accidental form, binding modes: tight, normal, weak. Articular pronouns Indefinitive/introductional, demonstrative, interrogative pronouns. Referential pronouns Personal, possesive and relative pronouns. Verbs Voice/Transitivity Not analysed: voice markers are to prefix the verb. Aspect Simple, inchoative, present, perfective, repetitive, occasional. Tense Present, future, preterite. Mood Not analyzed enough. The grammatical mood overlaps with pragmatics, and I prefer signalling pragmatics with conjunctions and specially designed pronouns. Proposed: Indicative, potentialis, irrealis, subjunctive, conditionalis, optative, jussive?? (f.ex. imperative use??), interrogative??. Conjunctions Vocabulary Root classes General semantic meaning in the root vowel For the various noun root classes, the following list is a guide line indicating the semantic precisioning pertaining to a certain vowel infix, but the classes follows the meaning ad-hoc and irregularly because of the nature of the objects involved, so the list provides just a general guide line with many exceptions: Ray sending roots: spruð (water) spurt, fluv (water) river, Wild animal roots: Tame animal roots: Familial roots: Fabrication and science roots: Moving and traveling roots: State change events roots: States roots: Swadesh Word formation Example text Category:Languages